Quiditch Fanfiction Tournament Season 2 entries!
by Ashbringer36
Summary: Just an assortment of random one shots based on prompts that are given at the end of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - My Prompt for Round 1 was a story about a Grandparent.

Title - Of Ice Cream and Overused Themes

Arthur Weasleys POV

"Rose, Hugo, whats say we go get some ice cream!" I called over, to the two children I had been tasked with watching for the afternoon by my son and daughter in law.

The two of the children had been playing at a muggle park in London, but thanks to my suggestion of Ice Cream, both of the redheaded children were already in front of me with large grins on both their faces.

"Yes please," Rose said politely.

"Well then come on," I said smiling.

We walked through the Leaky Cauldron and finally found ourselves in Diagon Alley.

"I want to get one of those for when I go to Hogwarts," Rose said smiling as she pointed towards one of those levitating replicas of our solar system, which was currently positioned in a display window of Flourish and Blots... why it was in that window I may never know.

"Perhaps your parents would be willing to buy you one if you start taking advanced astronomy," I encouraged with a smile as we continued walking towards the Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor.

"Yeah!" Rose agreed with a bit of a jump of excitment.

"You know, one day I want to get a firebolt!" Hugo admitted as we past a display of a new Firebolt model in the window of Quality Quiditch Supplies.

"Perhaps, but you need to learn to fly on a normal broom first," I pointed out with a smile as I looked around towards the boy.

Hugo just nodded as he continued beaming in that adorable way as he continued on his little speach, "yeah, and then one day I'll be as good as uncle Harry!"

I was about to make a response to Hugo, but at that very moment I found myself bumping into someone I hadn't seen.

Looking towards the person I had bumped into I felt my heart skip a beat, as low and behold I had bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry about that," I said rather sheepishly.

"No need," Draco said with a wave of his hand, "I know how children can be a bit distracting."

That was... certainly not the response I was expecting from Malfoy, quite the contrary to my prediction in fact.

I was about to respond but before a word had escaped my mouth, Rose had spoken, "Hi, I'm Rose, do you and my grandpa know each other?"

Draco simply chuckled as he looked down at Rose with a smile, "Yes... I guess you could say we're old... acquaintances" He said, clearly struggling to find the right word.

At that moment a little boy, no older then Rose began tugging at the sleeve of Dracos robe, "Dad, weren't we going to go get Ice Cream?" The boy asked.

I could tell that Draco was holding back a sigh as he turned to his son, "Of course Scorpius,"

And once again one of my grandchildren beat me to speaking.

"Ice Cream, we were going to get some too!" Hugo said with an unmistakable note of excitement in his voice.

"So were we, I was going to get a butterscotch ice cream cone!" Scorpius said grinning.

"I was going to get a hot fudge sundae!" Hugo exclaimed with nothing short of undeniable enthusiasm.

"Well at least the children are getting along," I said directing the statement towards Draco.

"Indeed, and I suppose since we're going to the same place," Draco began.

"No getting rid of each other," I said finishing the statement.

More might have been said between us but at that very moment Hugo began trying to drag me towards Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlor while Scorpius seemed to be doing the same to Draco. all the while, Rose just walking along with us with a light skip in her step.

Thankfully no one else seemed to be at the Ice Cream Parlour, so there wan't any lineup we had to wait through... the kids certain appreciated that.

"I'd like a Hot Fudge Sundae!" Hugo said with a large grin on his face.

"And I'd like a Strawberry Sundae" Rose said with a sweet smile.

"Just a Vanilla Ice Cream Cone," I said handing over a small handful of knuts.

"Alright," The man said nodding as he handed our Ice Cream through the window.

Me, Hugo and Rose went and sat down at one of the outdoor tables and began eating our Ice Cream, yet we hadn't been there a minute before the boy named Scorpius wandered over to our table.

As he walked over I will admit that I wasn't sure how to feel, a good part of me wanted to dislike having to speak with the son of the Malfoy house but another part of me just wanted to see what the kid had to say.

"I didn't catch your name," Scorpius said, directing the question at Rose.

"Oh, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley," The Redheaded girl said rather shyly.

"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said holding out a hand for her to shake.

Rose took his hand with an enthusiastic smile just before Scorpius walked back to his father.

Looking back at Scorpius I caught Dracos eye, and found that all he was just giving me a sympathetic nod, no trace of evil in his face... surprising I suppose.

So... my grand daughter making friends with the Malfoys... 10 years ago that would have been something no one would have imagined. Yet as I looked over at the two children happily eating their ice cream, I realized how with no Voldemort and no one stirring up muggle born and blood traitor hatreds... it isn't as unbelievable as some would think

**A/N - This was my submission for round 1 in the Quiditch League Fanfiction Tournament.**

**Team captain for the wasps, this story was based around Arthur Weasley being a grandparent to Hugo and Rose. **

**Anyway to anyone following my profile I would like to say that both TMITE and AA should be updated with two weeks, but this fic is going to be random One-Shots based around a tournament that I am in.**

**Hope you all enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Life without Half

A/N - the prompt for round 2 that the wasps chose was "George Greiving"

Round 2

The Life Without HalfGeorges POV

Fifteen years... It's been fifteen years since the battle of Hogwarts and even today I still can't believe Fred's gone

"George... are you alright?" came the familiar voice of my wife, Angelina.

"Yeah... I'm fine," I said shaking my head to try and get out of my reverie.

We were currently locking up the store after a successful day at the shop Fred and I had found seventeen years ago with the help of Harrys Tri-wizard winnings.

Both our children, Roxanne and Fred, were off at Hogwarts, Roxanne for her first year and Fred for his third.

Both me and Angelina performed the simple spells it took to clean Weasley's Wizard Weeezes after closing time, me drifting in and out of my own head.

Finishing five minutes later I began walking towards the hidden door that lead to the upper floor where the more livable area was, but at that very moment an arm was placed in front of me.

"Alright George what is it?' Angelina asked with a scowl of stone, that very clearly had concern amongst the stern attitude

"What... nothing I already-" I began but was cut off with haste I actually should have expected from Angelina.

"George, I can see it in your eyes, something is clearly wrong," Angelina said with a shake of her head.

"I... well," I began, half of me wanted to not speak about it... but the other half knew I wouldn't exactly be able to hide it, "was just... thinking about Fred," I finally admitted.

Angelina looked for a moment as if she was about to question why, but then it must have clicked that I wasn't talking about our son.

A single tear found it's way out of my eye as everything I had been bottling up finally hit me with full force.

"I know. I miss him too," Angelina said nodding with complete understanding in her voice.

"It seems like only yesterday we were chuckling merrily about the You Know Poos'," I said with a sob in my voice.

I really don't know what was so special about today... I mean I always missed Fred, that's something I'll never get over, but I always kept it so in check... why was I suddenly feeling the hit today.

"You know... I actually wanted to go take some flowers to his grave tomorrow..." Angelina began but I in all the sorrow now flooding from me interrupted her.

"Can we do it tonight?" I had asked.

Angelina simply smiled as she took my hand in hers, "Yeah, that's no issue," she said as both our sets of brown eyes met the other's.

My eyes were already brewing with tears that had began falling of their own accord as me and Angelina walked out of the building... the building Fred and I had bought seventeen years ago.

I knew full well that there was no way in all of the wizarding world that I would have been able to apparate in that state, so there wasn't a single tinge of regret when Angelina put her hand on my arm and did it for me.

Apparating just outside the gates of the cemetery where Fred, and a majority of those who fell in the battle of Hogwarts, were buried.

Our arms wrapped around each others we walked past the gates and into the cemetery.

As we went however, I felt more then one pang in my heart as we passed the gravestones of Lupin and Tonks... buried side by side just like they had wanted.

"I miss them too," Angelina said as she as well caught where I was looking.

I silently nodded with a weak smile as we continued walking, neither of us really wanting to break the silence between us.

That is, until we reached Fred's gravestone.

Angelina's hands found mine, and for a moment the two of us just stood there.

"Fred, you know we always miss you," I said a tears beginning to fall from my face.

"You were always a good friend, and you are not forgotten," Angelina continued as she pulled out her wand.

Following suit I also pulled my wand from my pocket and made a single swishing movement with it.

From Angelina's wand sprung forth a bouquet of flowers and from mine... a toilet seat with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Really?" Angelina asked.

"Of course. We never did get around to blowing up that toilet," I said with a chuckle.

Angelina shook her head, clearly suppressing laughter.

It was true though. Our Mother had given us that brilliant idea of blowing up a toilet before we left for our third year, and we just never gotten around to doing it.

I waved my wand again turning the toilet seat into a bouquet of flowers just as the woman beside me began to speak again.

"You and your twin are real works of art, you know that?" Angelina asked.

"Of course I do," I said smiling as I leaned over and gave my dear wife a kiss on the lips.

"And you know what, a good thing came from that battle," I said.

"What's that?" Angelina asked with an air of curiosity.

"We now know why there is a fence around the cemetery... because people are dying to get in!" I exclaimed smiling.

Angelina let out a not so subtle chuckle as she shook her head.

"You pick the weirdest times to make jokes, you know that?" she asked.

"Not really," I said making one last glance at Fred's grave, "Over the grave of my twin is the perfect place and time to make a joke... we both knew that," I said smiling, as both my dear wife Angelina and I walked away from Fred's grave, our hands locked together as we did so.

A/N that was funner then I thought it would be to write. anyway This was written by the captain of the Wimbourne Wasps and the prompts are as follows

Character -George

Action -greiving

Buzz Buzz


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Pact and Shattered Hear

As captain of the Wimbourne wasps, my prompt this round was to write about the signing and/or breaking of a pact, and in my choice as will be made evident is the breaking of the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, by Nazi Germany in 1941 with their attacks on the Soviet Union

Entry number 3

Broken Pact, and Shattered heart!

Bill Icarus' POV

"Why the hell would they try to attack Russia, didn't Germany and Russia sign a pact of neutral cease fire?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

Me and my wife Andrea were currently sitting in our house in Little Whinging, Britain. it was a simple house, nothing out of the ordinary except for an incredible number of maps littering the table in front of us, maps of Russia to be exact.

"If Germany can take Russia then their resources would be almost tripled, Hitler is taking a leap of faith in trying to take it by force," I explained calmly.

"And we're going to have to make sure he doesn't succeed, right?" Andrea asked, a glint in her faded emerald eyes.

"Indeed," I said with a nod and a smile.

Andreas light brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she was already dressed in her combat clothing, a bullet proof leather vest with four pockets, camo pants and leather boots on. Along with the silver amulet around her neck, the amulet with a sword going through a star, surrounded by a circle... the symbol of the order.

"Well jeez, you know some women go running or doing simple exercise to get back in shape after having a child, me, no I go with my husband to go help bring down a tyrant," Andrea said with a light chuckle in her voice.

The tone of the discussion changed instantly the moment those words had escaped Andreas lips.

I ran a hand through my dark brown hair as I looked away for a moment with my dark hazel eyes.

"You know... maybe you should," I began but before I could finish the statement a hand had connected with my face... hard.

"Like hell, I married you knowing the risks that would come, and my vows were from the heart," She said with a stare sharper then Excalibur itself. "So if you try toget rid of me on the grounds that I need to stay to look after little Carry, then I ask why you have to go as well!"

As I rubbed my cheek and heard the voice of conviction I had grown to love a smile crept onto my face, "I always knew there was a reason I found love in you," I said landing a kiss onto the lips of the woman that I had had the luck of marrying.

"And here I was thinking it was because of my ability to fix the vehicle you cannot keep running for more then a month," Andrea said with a chuckle, "but whatever, right now just tell me what your sources have told you."

"Right, well we don't know much, but we do know that Soviet Resource transports are being targeted, the largest of which is moving through a pass from Kazakstan."

"Right, the one leaving Kazakstan tomorrow, if Hitler is putting as many resources as I think he is into that attack then denying his attempt at these transports would be a heavy blow to his campaign in Russia." Andrea said, a note of finality in her voice.

"All true, now there is just one more possible issue... you don't think Gallert," I began.

"No, he's too anti-muggle to want anything to do with Germany, no doubt he's just laughing about this entire war," Andrea said shaking her head.

"Good to know," I said with a nod.

Yes I was a muggle, but I was well aware of the wizarding world, as well as Grindelwald and his grab for power... so yes, me and Andrea being sworn to root out tyrany have two dictators to deal with... may the crimson star be with us!

Andrea gripped the silver amulet around her neck with a smile, "Never give in, no matter how strong your opponent," Andrea quoted just before a sound made its way to our ears... the cries of our month old daughter Carry.

"I'll go check on her," Andrea said getting too her feet, "Just get ready, once I get my sister over here we're apparating!"

"Yes ma'am," I said with a salute.

Andrea simplly chuckled, "Just get your gear soldier boy!"

I nodded and walked off.

* * *

Andreas POV

* * *

"Sh, sh it's okay, it's okay mommy's here," I said soothingly, to the infant snuggling into my arms.

Carry, the girl I had given birth to had in her month of life managed to turn my conviction to doubt.

Bill certainly didn't know this, that's for certain, but... I guess you could call it a motherly insinct... an instinct to protect my daughter!

And yes, in all the bravodo that people see, I did at one point doubt going on these missions, putting yourself in the line of fire when someone so little and innocent is still relying on you... it's not an easy thing to do.

Yet, as I feel my daughter, snuggling into my arms so peacefully, I know it is also my duty to make sure she has a happy life... and that wouldn't happen if she's living in a world ruled by Hitler or Grindelwald.

So I fight, whether death comes or not... I will fight!

* * *

Several hours later - Bills POV

* * *

The battlefield, hell on earth!

The smell of gunpowder is always strong in your nostrils, the sounds of gunfire and the screams of dying men, and this one was no different.

A caravan of Russian supplies was passing through a canyon, and just as my resources had said, a german ambush was waiting for them.

Their had to be about 80 or so Russian Soldiers, but they were surrounded and outnumbered by about 200 German soldiers.

Me and Andrea were positioned at the top of the cliff, waiting for the germans to jump out of their hiding spots... and once they had we pounced!

Yes, the cliff had to be about 75 feet downwards and falling onto the flat ground from that height could end anyone, but that's where magic comes in.

Only seconds before we hit the ground two life saving words had burst from Andreas mouth. "Alasto Momentum!"

The fall slowed to the point that we landed without a scratch.

My hand gripped the Dragonstar, a katana imbued with powerful magic that that was past from my father to me, and went through the chest of the nearest German soldier before anyone had realized we had made an entrance.

The sound of guns echoed in my ears as my sword swung past the defense of another german.

Bullets began flying towards me but I kept moving, no one could hit me with this unpredictable movement pattern.

Behind me Andrea had her Red Oak wand in one hand and her sidearm pistol in the other, summoning a barrier for her to take cover behind. and unleashing a stream of accurate shots that didn't put any lead to waste. there was no stopping us... except...

"Wait a minute," The words were out of my mouth all too late, the convoy that was supposed to be being ambushed, the armoured trucks carrying supplies... it all vanished. In it's place were now several people wearing black wizarding robes and hoods that covered their faces, with wands out pointing at us and all positioned in positions that now meant we were surrounded.

"Bill, theres, a," Andrea began to speak as we had already found ourselves back to back, weapons at the ready.

I realized at once what had stopped her from talking. For walking towards us was a man, no older then 24, with a wand in hand.

Blonde hair and a malicious grin upon his gaunt features, the face of Gallert Grindelwald was unmistakeable.

"The two of you have been a thorn in my side long enough!" Gallert said brandishing his wand.

"Have we seriously been a nuisance enough that you allied with muggles to get rid of us?" Andrea asked with a note of amusement only barely hidden.

I never could understand how she managed to find humor in such situations, it's one of the mystries that will remain unsolved throughout my lifetime.

"Of course, did you really think Hitler would have broken his pact with Russia on a whim of hope that he could beat them?" Grindelwald asked with a neutral expression, "It has been nothing but a diversion to get rid of you two and your pathetic order!"

"It's all for the greater good huh?" Andrea said with an expression that was torn between a scowl and a smirk.

"Indeed," Grindelwald said with a scowl, "Now best just to stop talking and die, make it painless."

At this a memory flashed through my head, the memory of me holding Carry for the first time.

Adrenaline began pumping through my veins, my focus became clearer and my defensive instinct came in!

"I've got no intention of dying today!" I said firmly as my hands around the hilt of my weapon began to turn white, with the force at which I was holding it.

"Sadly you don't have a choice!" Grindelwald stated with a wave of his wand just before he shouted the words of death themselves, "Avada Kadavra!"

The jet of green light rocketed towards me but with one fluent movement I block the attack with Dragonstar.

Spells began flying through the air, aimed at me and the woman who had my back.

Andrea with one fluent movement transfigured a steel wall in front of her while I continued to block incoming attacks with the blade.

"Lumos, Maxima," the words came out of Andreas mouth so quick that even I didn't realize what was happening until the blinding flash of blue light out of the corner of my eye.

I knew immediately what Andrea had done. She had made an opening, and both of us were ready to take it.

Running past the incapacitated group both me and Andrea began running for all we had!

Turning around both of us began blocking spells, Andrea using an extremely effective sheild charm, and me with the enchanted sword in my grip.

We were not 20 feet from the edge of the Anti-apparaition felid when something happened none of us were prepared for... a trip jinx.

From whom it was cast I never knew, but what I do know is that the jinx was powerful enough that it had also twisted my ankle.

But worst of it... Andreas wand had flown from her grip!

Without a single defense, her body was engulfed in green light, before falling limp.

"NO!" I yelled just as more spells from the pursuing wizards and witches began pouring towards me!

I couldn't think straight, tears were flooding my eyes and my stance became shaky.

Andrea, the person, that I loved above all else had died like nothing... I couldn't think of what to do, while my arms continued moving in sync to repel attacks, my ankle screamed in protest and my thoughts grew dark, both vengence and hoplessness made themselves evident until...

"Fire!" someone shouted just before loud booming sounds made themselves evident in my ears.

Glancing up it became clear what had happened.

A Russian convoy was approaching and someone had evidently shot a rocket at the attacking group.

Bullets began flying from the barrels of Russian firearms, and any dark witch or wizard that hadn't been gunned down immediately apparated away the moment Grindelwald had removed the Anti-apparition spell.

I could vaguely tell that some of the Russians were approaching me but at that point I didn't care. Because right then and there my wife was the only thought on my head.

My hand found the back of Andreas lifeless head, as my other slowly closed those unfocused eyes, eyes that would never focus again!

tears began rolling down my eyes... this couldn't be, we had come into danger so many times, and always walked away... it just... couldn't be!

Yet in my heart I knew that lively smile of the woman I loved would never be there to greet me in mornings and night.

"Grandpa... I'm, sorry," Valerie said looking down as I finished telling the story, "I didn't mean to intrude... it's just,"

"it's alright Valerie," I said raising a hand in a gesture for silence, "I just never had the strength to talk about it... sometimes I wonder, if I had done something differently that day."

"Grandpa, how could you have known that the breaking of that pact had something more behind it then Hitler being ambitious, everyone thought that's what it was!" Valerie said in a stern but concerned voice.

"That's because it was, the Ribbentrop Pact was broken out of confidence, but Grindelwald turned it against us more so!" I said shaking my head.

Valerie with her head of brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes simply nodded in understanding.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us, before Valerie spoke up, "So... where did that magical sword come from? you didn't tell me what enchantment was placed upon it." Valerie asked curiously.

I smiled as I stood up from the arm chair I had been sitting on as I told the story of Andreas final battle.

"Valerie, when the blade is yours, then you will understand."

**A/N - hopefully this had enough of history, I was shwoing the Ribeentrop pact being broken, and attacks on supply caravans like the one that was supposed to be going on were very prevalant during Germanys Russian invasion, they were in fact the reason the German attack lasted as long as it did.**

**The character at which most of this was from was Bill Icarus, a prevalent character from my own story, The Mystery in the Eagle, and this was actually a bit of a prequel, showing the final battle of his wife, also a bit clearer reason as to why he dislikes Dumbledore (for anyone who reads both stories) and yes Valerie is Carrys daughter.**

**anyway For the Wasps**

**Buzz Buzz**


	4. Entry 4 - Shadows of the Moonlight

A/N - For round for the prompt was simple, I had to link the beginning and end of the story with the same word, and that word had to be a form of conjunction word

Entry # 4

Shadows of the moonlight.

Since the first time I gave into the bloodlust I have felt more alive then I ever did when humanity still plagued me.

I am shunned for it of course but I don't care at all.

I am a vampire and with pale white skin and black souless eyes I am possibly the most intimidating man you will ever meet. Of course having fangs and a black trench coat and very muscular build dosen't hurt that fact.

As good as being a vampire with Near immunity to anything except for sunlight and garlic it still has it's disadvantages.

An example being making an enemy out of one of the most resourceful witches anyone can ever meet. which I managed to do several years ago.

It started in 1984, Voldemorts reign of terror had been brought to an end by Harry Potter only a few years previous and because of that I was forced back into the shadows and that fateful night I just happened to be in the shadows of Godrics Hollow

A man, a woman and two children. If I had to guess I'd say the one I assumed was the daughter was 8 and the son was about 7. This group was walking through the unlit streets of Godrics Hollow.

Never will I know why they were out at the late hour of midnight but at the time it didn't matter to me.

Jumping from the shadows I jumped at the man, for he would put up the biggest fight.

There was struggle for only a minute as my fangs sunk into the mans neck. in the dark and in my haze he was just food.

I had expected the small children and the wife to run but instead the woman was shouting at the children.

"Delilah, Braden run!" she shouted at her children as she drew her wand so fast even I couldn't see it.

"The blood of a woman is always so much... sweeter then that of a man, much better dessert," I said as I swished my black coat as I turned to her and grinned with my blood covered fangs showing.

The woman was the only one in the group I got to get a good look at, she had long brown hair and somewhat dark skin, it made me assume she was Native American. and she had been wearing dark blue robes that made most of her harder to see in the moonlight.. at least she would have been if it weren't for vampirific senses.

The woman didn't show fear, only anger in her moonlit face as she said menacingly. "You won't get that dessert so easily monster," She said before flicking her wand shouting, "Reducto!"

The spell I had least expected hit me quite literally like a truck and sent me flying backwards.

I landed on my stomach but got up faster than anyone could have seen and ran forward towards this woman.

The children were long gone but at that moment such a thought was far from my mind because the woman I had underestimated was now unleashing a volley of spells fully wordlessly at me.

_If I still had my wand, this witch would be dead already_. I thought to myself as I made plans to take this duelists wand once she had been sucked dry of that sweet blood.

My bloodlust took over and I lunged at her, resisting the red light that was a stunning spell and finally pinned my prey beneath my elbow.

I could hear it, her heartbeat was racing yet not quite as much as others had before I killed them.

Now looking back I know why, she wasn't like my other victims. No she was battle-hardened. And that oversight would cost me dearly.

"So, if I may, what is the name of the woman who gave me the best fight I've had in a long time?" I had asked smiling, not noticing at the time the reason she wasn't trying to wrestle free with her own strength.

"My name is Zoey Malicent" The woman I then knew the name of said, "and I'm not letting my children become orphans without a fight!"

The moment those words were spoken, the sharp pain of having my skin pierced by a weapon, a pain I had not suffered for over 100 years, came from my lower stomach.

That dagger wasn't normal either, no it was magic in someway if it was able to puncture my inhuman skin.

Zoey used her bought few seconds to pull herself out from under me and grip the wand that she had dropped when I pinned her.

The dagger was pure silver and glimmered in the moonlight and I could see several markings along it. Markings I assumed were magic runes.

Zoey held out her dagger in one hand and her wand in the other in a slightly bent over combat stance with anticipation written on her face.

I lunged forward again, this time ready to dodge the spell that would most definitely be more deadly then a stunner and swatted the wand from the grip of my dessert.

She swung at me with that cursed dagger, but humanity failed her as my inhuman reflexes allowed me to catch her wrist and break it, forcing her to drop the dagger.

"Argh!" Zoey yelled as I knocked her to her back and kicked the dagger away.

"It's been a while since I got a decent workout, thank you for that, but now it's time for a nice sweet dessert!" I had said with a devilish grin on my face.

Looking back I know that I waited too long to end it. I was relishing in the fear that had finally began to become evident on the face of my prey!

But then the most unexpected saviour arrived.

"Mommy!" yelled the voice of a little girl.

The horror on Zoeys face had to have doubled as her head turned to her daughter standing only 30 feet away from us.

"NO Delilah! go now!" Zoey yelled.

"Delilah, such a cute name!" I had said putting a foot on Zoeys ankle to prevent her from moving.

"Leave my mom alone!" the girl said, surprisingly brave for someone who's only eight or so.

That was when I got a good look at Delilah, she bore a striking resemblance to her mother to the point that the only difference had to have been age and the black robes similar to that of hgowarts robes replacing the blue ones that Zoey was wearing.

Though I didn't pay it any heed at the time Delilah was holding one hand behind her back in an odd manner... not paying this sign any heed would cost me dearly.

"Oh how brave, why don't you come over here, I'll let you die with your dear mother! reunite you with your father!" I had said sadistically.

My overconfidence was my downfall. I had turned my head back down to see the face of the struggling Zoey and the moment my head had looked back up I had just missed it... the blade that I had kicked aside was connecting with my head.

The dagger cut into my face and through my left eye and leaving a long burning wound through the eye socket.

With my good eye now fixed on this stupid child I had ran forward only too be stopped by a several powerful stunning spells hit me all at once.

Looking around I saw aurors beginning to apparate into the street so with all my speed I ran back into the shadows before being caught.

And so ever since that day Zoey has hunted me for vengence upon the man I had taken the life of. Her daughter Delilah remains vigilant and is constantly training. In her mind I'm sure she hopes to take more then an eye if we ever meet again.

And so I have hidden from them, as they hunt for me better equipped then any Auror would be ever since!

**A/N - Well that was fun, my only concern is if it was too dark, I didn't get too descriptive so I'm sure it will be fine.**

**anyway Buzz Buzz go Wasps :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Why are these so feared?

This is my round 5 entry, Captain for the wasps we all had to write a one shot about Caradoc Dearborn and I used the prompt of writing their OWLs

Safe through the OWLs

Caradocs POV

These OWLs are a real pain, I'm not going to lie but they aren't as bad as the sixth and seventh years would have you believe.

"Seriously Caradoc? you know you have to study for these exams!" Came the reproachful voice of my girlfriend Catrina Starsurge. "After all," She began.

"If we fail these exams we fail at life I know I know!" I had mimicked what Catrina said all the time.

We were sitting in the Library around one of the tables.

Catrina had only the previous night managed to convince me that the two of us should get up at 5 in the morning so we could grab a bite to eat and get some last minute research in before our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL.

Till the day I die I shall never know how she pulled it off... well no I do know it was because she has this way of getting me to actually work. I'll never know how but she does.

"And yet you don't take it to..." Catrina began, her emerald eyes glaring into me as she flicked her light blonde hair out of her face.

"I have... I'm here aren't I?" I asked putting the book on Werewolf bites back up to my face.

"Yeah Catrina, he's here isn't he?" Came the joking voice of one of my friends James Potter.

Catrina simplly sighed as she said "Whatever if you aren't going to take this seriously then feel free to fail, see if I care!" Of course there wasn't as much as bitterness in her voice but there was still a sterness that only she could pull off.

"Catrina we both know these boys care, they just don't show it!" Said Lupin as he walked towards the growing group.

"Right, well the exam is aobut to start anyway, come on let's just get down to the Great Hall." Catrina said a note of dismissiveness in her voice as she got to her feet and put her books in her bag.

Before leaving she leaned into my ear and whispered, "Remember, when in doubt, always go with your first answer, and keep your head calm or you will mess up stupidly,"

There is no way I could ever thank her enough, even years from then when Catrina became my wife I would never be able to thank her enough.

"Hey man, how long have you been dating her?" James asked as we waited outside the Great Hall.

"A year or so, why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well you see, a year and you still haven't kissed her... that's sad man," James said.

"Cut him a bit of slack James," My friend Gideon had said.

"Maybe I will... until the end of OWLs anyway," James said with a grin I did not like at all... it wasn't malicious or anything but there was a hint of mischievousness... I would never quite like that, especially from one of the four big pranksters.

"Anyway we got to go, sixth years have exams to you know," James said and with that before I could say anything else he had as good as vanished.

I didn't pay this much heed because it was true that it had indeed been quite some time, I'm sure he was right but now was certainly not the time to dwell on it.

The Great Hall opened and I had taken my seat.

Indeed as I came across a question, one about the signs of a werewolf infection, I was about to start freaking out when the words Catrina had spoken to me reverberated in my ears.

_Don't freak out or you'll just make stupid mistakes._

I took a deep breath and began thinking, and in almost no time the answer had came to me.

Those nine words were what kept flying through my head throughout the entirety of the exam, and even though it was so simple hearing them from Catrina just made it so much more real.

I will never know why, but hearing advice from her voice just made it so much more believable.

And that is why I had finally decided to do what I was going to do after this exam.

"Quills down!" Came the voice of one of the examiners.

Despite the exam being over my heart was hammering as if it were just starting.

I took one deep breeath as everyone began filling out of the Great Hall, knowing just what I wanted to do, it wasn't exactly orthodox and looking back I really don't even know why, but I did.

Catrina was walking on her own with her book bag over her shoulder and in one movement I pulled her into a hug before she even knew I was there.

"Thank you!" I said, "I always needed that extra push!"

At that moment Catrina simply smiled as she returned the hug. "So you going to take things more seriously?" She asked with a slight note of teasing in her voice.

We split apart and I simplly chuckled, "I always did... just never showed it," I exclaimed.

"Well it's annoying as all bloody hell!" Catrina said with a shake of her head. "But I suppose I can learn to deal with it."

"I'm glad for that... Because you are awesome for putting up with me," I had said in self mockery.

"Yes I am, now come on Mr. I-don't-care, we have one last exam to study for," And with that the two of us headed back towards the Library hand in hand.

A/N - Yeah I'm not really proud of this rounds works, I feel like I can do better but I just didn't have a hell of a lot to work with what with Caradoc being a weird situation, alas it matters not, hope you enjoyed it regardless

Buzz buzz


	6. Entry 6 A Writing Exercise

A/N - As captain of the Wimbourne Wasps I was supposed to write a fanfic this round about a character writing a letter to themselves.

Entry # 6

A To Be Heros Reprieve

Dear Hermione Granger

I know this is probably a big thing to drop on you but I'm the you of the future Hermione, writing a letter based on what I think could have been done differently to make things better.

First though, go look under your pillow and you'll find a picture of you and your family.

Hopefully that's proof enough that this letter is from you.

Anyway what to say, what to say... I guess first off I'll go and say that you should have a bit more faith in Ron. He might act like the biggest ass at times but he really does care for you.

I mean, at one point both of you will put yourselves in the line of fire for the other.

As well make sure to know when to just put down your books... that's one of the things I regret if only slightly about my Hogwarts years.

Not saying reject books entirely, far from it, but all I'm saying is that you should know how to balance the academics with simple fun.

I know at this point in the letter I'm preaching, and that certain isn't what I was going for with this.

No the thing I'm trying to give some knowledge of age to my past self... even though this will never really be read.

Even in writing letters I'm terrible at wording things properly.

Anyway I also want to say, never be ashamed of who you are, anyone who calls you a mudblood... well you're twice the witch they could ever possibly hope to be!

Yeah, life has been good over all, theres nothing to fear about the future, just live life in the now as I did and you'll do fine.

Then again of course because I'm talking to myself... you know what forget about it this is really a pain.

So how else do I say this? You're better then you give yourself credit for in your early years and you are just amazing.

Seriously I know looking back that I underestimated my life and how great it actually was.

Mudblood was such a stupid term, even in second year I/you (still confusing) shouldn't be insulted... like I said half the witch you are!

You know... I can actually explain this best by illistrating an event that occured a few days before I assume you'd get this letter.

"Hermione we've got ages!" Ron had said with a ton of irritation in his voice.

You know what was going on right? I was trying to get Ron to study for the exams.

"Six Weeks is not ages!" I had said, no I had yelled.

Yeah we both know how that ended.

Well what you obviously don't know is what would happen about 14 years after that event.

Ron approached me, looked me in the eye and said "Thank you Hermione... I doubt I'd have managed to get anywhere without that... uh... nagging!"

Funny how people look back on things they think bad but then come to realize it's actually a good thing right?

Ha, you know I've honestly forgotten about why I started writing this letter at this point... I guess that's probably a good sign but for know just let me continue my rambling to myself.

Awkwardness is not something I fight off well...even when writing to myself in the past... brilliant.

No wait that's just more proof I'm really you so... yay for that simple accomplishment.

Anyway always remember that our parents were right about dental hygiene... and uh don't be afraid to disobey them just a little bit when it comes to your crooked teeth... make sure you disobey that rule when the convenient chance rises.

Ha, no that I will not tell... but let's just say things get rowdy and true feelings begin to emerge.

Don't worry you will see.

Anyway with that said I'm going to end this with a few novels I suggest you read in your spare time before ending this message.

A History of Camalot by Bathilda Bagshot

A Guide to Avoiding Charmed Books by Elamise Rowan

A Charmers Guide to Spactacular Spellwork by Kazuto Hirigo

And last but certainly not least

The Tides of War by Christie Golden

Yeah that last one is of muggle writing but I found it amazing nonetheless.

I could write two of these letters just about that book, and the charmers guide... The Light shows it allowed me to make allowed for one of the most memorable New Years one could ever ask for without leaving the grounds of your house.

So I guess that is all I can really write, whatever reason I had for writing this has eluded my memory for the entirety of my time with the quill in my hands, so for now I'm just going to try and remember while I seal this and probably put it somewhere it won't be read.

Funny the kinds of ways one can make a journal entry so elaborate.

Sincerely

Hermione Granger

A/N - this was based off of a project I performed myself this year during Health Class, writing a letter to yourself about any regrets you might have.

Hopefully I didn't ramble with this one too much (one thing... Tides of War is a real book and highly recommended)

Anyway

Buzz Buzz


	7. Entry 7 - a Heart of Venom

This round as captain I was told to write a story with Nagini playing a crucial role. (keep in mind this is another prequel to my own Harry Potter fanfiction.)

Entry 7

A Heart of Venom!

_When the moon is at it's birghtest, the night shall turn its blackest!_

What the hell did those words even mean? that I will never know.

I was never philisophical and never much of a genius, but at that moment what I did know without a doubt was this... I was being hunted.

By whom is a bad question to ask, no the question to be asked was by _what_!

Following a lead on that dammed vampire that killed my husband 7 years ago had led me into the woods of Albania at the dead of night.

"Why do I get myself into situations like this" I mumbled to myself holding out my illuminated wand while clutching the small sword and star pendant around my neck.

Then I heard it... the hiss of a snake.

"Oh hell," I said aloud as I turned my wand to face the thing that had been stalking me... a long python like snake that was hissing at me and rearing itself as if readying for a strike.

The snake lunged at me with a very clear intent on a quick and simple kill... that was not something this predator was going to get from me!

With the reflexes of the Quditch Seeker I had once been I sidestepped the snakes attack and sent a stunning spell its way!

Of course that was just instinct and if I had been in my most logical of thought processes I would have known that the stunnning spell wouldn't do anything to such a predator... got to work on that.

"Now now Nagini!" Came a voice as cold as ice. "No need to spill magical blood!"

I glanced over at the person that had spoken without a single bit of intent on letting my guard down on the snake.

The person I saw was bald and wearing black robes, whist also had a wand out, though the look on his face was that of concern... his voice betrayed that look.

"What is your blood status woman!?" The man asked with his wand trained on me... wait... his mouth didn't open as the words practically slithered towards me.

I apparently took a bit too long to answer because the man spoke... this time his lips moving

"You should answer the dark lord!"

_Wait a second... Voldemort is dead!_

"Let me speak to her!" The icey voice said.

This was wierd, but right now with a likely hostile person holding a wand and a snake that obeyed his commands... I didn't have much of a choice unless I wanted to gamble with my own life... and with Delilah and Braden waiting I honestly couldn't do that easily.

"I'm a pureblood witch, my name is Zoey Malicent" I said with confidence.

At that moment I felt an invasion to my mind... a clear and obvious, albiet lazy attempt at legilimency, one that I was well equipped to deal with.

"And yet," the icey voice said as if the attempt at mind reading hadn't just occurred "The Malicents were very unsupportive of a pureblood reign!"

This was getting more and more unsettling by the minute and with the snake one would assume was named Nagini staring at me with a hungry look... this was not looking good!

"Shame I know I can't get you to join me," The cold voice said out of the man without his lips moving. "Nagini!"`

The snake lunged at me again but unfortunatly for them I had been expecting this, and non verbally sent a reducto curse towards it, sending the python towards a tree before turning to the man in the black robe and yelling "Stupefy"

I mix up verbal and non-verbal I know... it's moreso just a forcive habit but it certainly adds unpredictability to my dueling.

The man dodged the stunning spell and waved his own saying clearly "Avada Kadavra," but at once I summersaulted to behind a tree just as the green light burst forth from the wand.

I didn't give him a chance to react as I came around the other side of the tree and said "Conjuncto!" and the blue light of the conjunctivitis curse burst forth from my wand.

A non verbal shield charm blocked my spell so as the spell reverberated on the shield I pull my dagger from my vest with my free hand preparing to throw it but then...

"Ahhhhh" I had yelled as I feltl the fangs of the serpent I had knocked aside sink into my knee cap.

"For shame Nagini, regardless of her stance she is still magic!" The cold voice had said... by all that is earthly what is making that cold icy voice?

I was unable to even register it, as my survival instinct kicked in while the snakes fangs withrdrew from my knee.

Knowing exactly the spell to save me.

"_Lumos Maxima_!" I had thought.

Immediatly my wand burst with a blinding light, blinding the snake and the man for a moment, long enough for me to think of home and... whoosh!

I had managed to apparate in front of my home in the suburbs of Londonjust before everything went black.

"Mom!" I heard someone saying as my eyes opened dreaily.

I glanced towards where the voice was coming from and found that my son and daughter were both standing by my side as I lay in a bed.

I blinked twice and as things got clearer i realized we were inside my home, the living room to be exact.

Yet there were a few differences... mainly in the fact that an IV was in my arm attached to a machine, and the presence of a fourth person.

"Bill?" I asked questioningly.

"You got yourself into quite the predicament!" Bill said walking towards me.

"Yeah well it comes with the job Bill," I said, exasperation dripping from my voice.

"Well as much as it is debateable whether vampire hunting is a job or not... it doesn't change the fact that you are going to be out of commission for a while!" Bill said waving a hand towards my lower leg.

With a growing feeling of fear in my stomach I looked over and saw my leg was in a full leg cast.

"Whatever happened, your knee cap was completely shattered and something is keeping magic from working on it, Ali apparated in while you were out and tried." Bill explained

Ali was a mutual acquaintance of all of us, a medi-witch.

"So... what was the conclusion?" I asked.

"Whatever poison was in it," Bill began but I cut him off.

"Venom, it was a snake that got me! out of a rush it missed more vital parts I'm guessing... I'll explain later, please continue" I said shaking my head slightly.

"Right, well the venom was holding the wound in the skin open and seemed to be preventing magical means of repairing the knee cap, we Ali sealed the knee caps together with a several metal pins and a plate" Bill began explaining.

"Muggle techniques?" I asked quizzically.

"I just said the venom was repelling magic from the injury" Bill said with a note of annoyance in his voice. "Regardless you are gonna be in a wheel chair until we know the knee is reasonably healed, then phsysio for a while..." And at this point Bill began to falter, "Ali said that knee is likely never going to be the same... you might not be able to return to your hunt... ever."

"I... no... that can't be right!" I said almost wishfully.

"There's still hope, but... you might want to consult the other two people in this room," Bill said.

Indeed I had forgotten about my teenage children around me... I nodded once to Bill signalling he should probably leave before turning to my kids.

"Look... we'll just have to wait and see," I said with a lot more strength in my voice then what I was feeling within me.

Without even realizing it, both teens threw their arms around my chest.

"You'll be fine mom, just fine!" Delilah said with another crack in her voice.

"You're still here, that's a start!" Braden said with a light chuckle that didn't do much to break the mood.

"Yeah... I'm still here for you two!" I said shaking my head. "I'm still here!"


	8. entry 8 - zombie or Inferi

-This round (most difficult round so far FYI) I was told to write a Fluff one shot that included Inferi in some way.

Inferi or Zombie?

"You were scarred!" Hermione exclaimed with a chuckle.

The married couple had went to see a muggle movie and Ron had thought he could handle a zombie apocalypse based movie... apparently not.

"So were you!" Ron exclaimed defensively, very pink in the cheeks

"I wasn't the one who screamed loudest when the glass was broken near the end," Hermione said laughing.

"You... urgh" Ron exclaimed, "Last time you choose what we do," Ron mumbled.

"Oh that movie was all you Ronald," Hermione said still grinning.

Ron gritted his teeth and tried to find a way to counter that point before realizing his wife was right.

"Fine, let's just go pick up Rose and Hugo" Ron said begrudgingly.

Ron and Hermiones children Hugo and Rose were left with their aunt and uncle for the evening but knowing the kids it was pretty obvious they would still be awake.

"You know I was kind of wondering, what are the differences between Inferi and zombies?" Ron asked after the two apparated.

"One is real one isn't" Hermione said stated with a note of finality in her voice.

"Are you lot bickering again?" Came the familiar voice of their brother in law Harry.

"Not bickering," Ron said defensively.

"You really have been defensive all night haven't you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No, only after we got out of the theatre... I swear it is a good thing we didn't run into any inferi while chasing Horcuxes.

"You mean like those inferi?" Harry asked with eyebrows and a very much fake look of horror on his face as he pointed to something behind Ron and Hermione.

Ron glanced around and flinched as he saw something in the shadows.

Stepping out from behind the group were four small people that couldn't have been alive, with bloodied chests and one with an eyeball hanging out, and yet they were walking towards Ron and Hermione with what appeared to be a murderous intent.

Ron and Hermione both screamed like banshees as they both reached for their wands but then before they could use any form of curse they were both disarmed.

Just as the two of them were about to go glancing around trying to find their wands, the Inferi started laughing like madmen and women.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked with a shake of his head.

His question was answered as the very realistic masks were removed and revealed their children along with Albus and Lily, Harrys and Ginnys children.

"That was so priceless!" Hugo exclaimed with beaming eyes.

"You, you..." Hermione gasped, literally shaking from the fear that she had just had go through her system.

"Hugo, you better not be turning into your uncle" Ron exclaimed, reffering to his brother, George.

"It was Georges idea, he and Fred II were the ones that made the costumes," Hugo said grinning.

Ron and Hermione both performed facepalms at this.

"Well alright enough doom and gloom," Harry interjected, "How about a cup of cocoa before you all head home?"

The children all cheered and ran inside the house.

Hermione, Ron and Harry followed though far more calmly as in the back of Hermiones mind were thoughts of figuring out how to settle the kids down before bed which should be soon.

"You know it wasn't all that funny Harry," Ron said crossly a few minute later as Harry brought in several cups of hot cocoa.

"Yes it was," Harry said chuckling. "After all why else would we all have been laughing."

Hermione and Ron though still disgruntled that they had been tricked the way they had both took sips from their mugs, resigned that they were stuck getting a few laughs thrown their way.

"You know we will find a way to get even with you, you know that right?" Ron asked with an evil grin making it's way onto his face.

"I'm well aware of that," Harry said chuckling, "But it really dosen't matter all that much, it was still worth whatever you can come up with,"

"You know some would question what level of sanity our family has," Hermione said.

"That is a very questionable topic," Harry agreed.

"Crazy is a good thing," Interjected Hugo smiling.

Everyone at the table chuckled at Hugos statement. He certainly took after his father in the art of being outspoken.

"Outspoken like your father," Hermione said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked indignitly

"You don't want the answer to that," Hermione, Harry and even Rose and Lily all said at the same time.

Ron simply pouted at that and took another sip of his cocoa.

A bit more amicable discussion took place until finally Ron and Hermione got up and with their children in tow, said their goodbyes and then left for home.

"I love you Hermione, you know that?" Ron asked as the children headed off to bed.

Hermione simply smiled as she planted a kiss on Rons lips. "I know, and I love you too," Hermione said gazing into Rons eyes with a loving smile on her face.

A/N - final note... I really HATED this round and I'm sorry but I feel it showed in this piece


	9. Entry 9 - Memories of the Broom

Captain for the Wasps, this was supposed to be a slice of life story revolving around a pairing of my choosing (GinnyXHarry)

Memories of the Broom.

"You know Harry, one thing that always boggles my mind how you can chase after a small the size of a large marbel that is coloured so as to be hard to see, but when asked to play Keeper you barely stop half of what's thrown your way" Ginny was saying to Harry, a huge smile on her face.

The couple were walking with their brooms over their shoulders and Harry with a box of Quiditch balls under his arm.

The two had been participating in a game of Quditch with several other family members. Ron, Fred, Angelina, Hermione and Katie along with a few others.

"To that I ask why you can spot two bludgers coming together but it still takes you 20 minutes to get a glimpse of that same snitch!" Harry said back.

"Hey, peripheral vision doesn't translate into being able to see something the size of a large marble!" Ginny retorted a smile still evident.

There was nothing new about this light hearted bickering between the couple, indeed the monthly get togethers which had teams and positions decided by random draw. especially since Ginny never got chosen for Chaser and Harry was almost never chosen for Seeker... neither could figure out if everyone else was rigging the draw or not.

Ginny and Harry apparated in front of their home and stepped inside, all the while continuing their banter, until they reached the Living Room with two cups of pumpkin juice and a small plate of cookies the two had left there for when they returned.

Harry at that moment decided to bring up something at least a bit more serious... even though almost anything could be more serious than their current discussion of why the other can't do something as well as they should.

"Ginny, how did you get so good, I mean you took your brothers brooms out when theyweren't looking but how could you have gotten as good as you are now?" Harry said taking a bit of one of the cookies.

"Well I set my mind to it," Ginny explained, "I would throw a handful of little acorns into the air and wait about five seconds before catching them all.

"Seems simple enough," Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, of course nearly falling off a few times," Ginny said, "or the time I barely stopped myself from flying straight into the side of the garage after losing control of Georges cleansweep" Ginny said with a very reminiscent and happy look on her face.

"Well good thing you got control back. because I doubt even your mom would have been able to save you from George if you'd messed with his broom." Harry said a small glint of worry in his eye as he thought of what kind of pranks and jokes would have come up from the twins in vengeance for such a crime.

Ginny shook her head, knowing full well that Harry was right 100% on Georges reaction, especially with how little money they had back than. Indeed the redhead couldn't imagine the reaction of her deceased twin if he lost his broom and could no longer play quiditch.

"Not that me probably gravely injuring myself on the crash itself is anything to worry about," Ginny exclaimed sarcastically with a glare that was only half there as she took a quick sip of her Pumpkin juice.

"Hey you're here alive aren't you? no permanent damage was done!" Harry said defensively.

Ginny simply chuckled at that and took a bite of her cookie "Yes but even so, aren't you supposed to be the chosen one, the one that saves everyone, even form the past!"

"Okay when was repairing the past ever mentioned in all that non sense about the chosen one!" Harry said tilting his head in confusion.

"I'll find it somewhere I'm sure," Ginny said with the faintest hint of laughter in her voice, clearly amused at Harrys reaction.

"Obvious where you get all this lovely sense of humour!" Harry sighed obviously refering to the twins, Fred and George.

"Yeah well they sure got what was coming to them when they got showered in spiders the one day." Ginny said.

"And now I have to know what happened," Harry said smiling once again.

Ginny gave a light chuckle before she began explaining what had happened.

"Well I'd been up early flying the brooms and had rushed to get the brooms back before anyone realized they were gone." Ginny began giggling, clearly amused at the memory," and in my hurry I had evidently bumped into something in the shed, I don't know but a shelf was loosened, so Fred and George went in there to get their brooms and as they did so the shelf collapsed, showering both of them in spiders."

"Sounds like it was real funny," Harry said laughing along with his girlfriend.

"Oh it was, Mom nearly had a heart attack when she saw all the dust and other bits on the two." Ginny said still howling with laughter.

Both Harry and Ginny finished their snack and then got up, both feeling the need for bed, mainly because it was going on for 10 o clock and quiditch despite being on brooms which would technically class as vehicles... it's still quite exhausting to play.

"You know Harry, it's good to go down memory lane like that... reminds you how precious life truly is" Ginny said as she changed into her nightgown.

"I know the feeling," Harry admitted, "And there's no one else I'd rather share memories with than you," He said placing a kiss on Ginnys lips.


	10. Entry 10 - A wild Card

**This round as Captain of the Wasps I had to write a story that somehow involves the minister of Magic and his support staff... keep in mind I took a time where the Minister and his support were unkown so this is very much OC centeric.**

Entry 10

A Wild Card

Abigail Stormblade current minister of magic was sitting in her office, her hands locked together and her mind deep in thought.

The year was 1945 and Grindelwalds grab for power was reaching it's peak, if he wasn't stopped soon than the Wizarding World would surely fall.

"If only that old fool would step off his arse and take the field," Abigail mumbled with a look of anger on her face.

"Miss Stormblade?" Came an apprehensive voice from the door of the rather cluttered office.

"Come in Joshua," The minister said to her assistant Joshua Galifray.

The short brown haired man opened the door with a grim look on his face.

"Grindelwald made another claim for power, according to the reports Bulgaria is under heavy siege with their minister preparing to sign a surrender." Joshua said sadly, clearly desperate to not be the bearer of bad news.

"Brilliant, send a message to the Auror office, tell them to be ready to scramble 3 squadrens of Aurors and have them apparate to Bulgaria." Abigail said. "And before you go, is there any good news by chance?"

Joshua gave a weak smile at that comment, "Yes minister, there is in fact, the foothold that Grindelwalds followers set up near Godrics Hollow has been ransacked and left in complete ruins."

Abigail perked up at this statement, "Do we know who did it?" She asked eagerly.

Indeed the minister was quite shocked because only the week before she had sent 12 of her best aurors to try and clean that place out, to completely no avail.

"We don't know, but that symbol showed up again, you know that sword going through the star."

Abigail nodded at this not overly surprised, this symbol, of a sword going through a star had been appearing all over the battlefields against Grindelwald. The group that used this symbol were clearly vigilantes, but their attacks always seemed to have tactical advantage in the war against Grindelwald.

"Is Shacklbolt still desperately trying to find out who these vigilantes are?" Abigail asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's convinced the group is a menace." Joshua stated simplly.

"Well tell him on my instructions he's to stop that investigation and start doing something benificial!" Abigail nearly yelled. The minister might not be too fond of this rag tag group that refused to come to the light, but their attacks had saved countless lives and their intentions seemed nothing but noble... and a wild card that helps is still a help nonetheless.

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that." Joshua said smiling "anything else?"

"No that's all Joshua, I'm due to be speaking with the Muggle Prime Minister anyway,"

Joshua nodded and left the room while Abigail got to her feet and walked over to the fireplace on the far side of her office.

Taking a handful of Floo Powder and yelling, "Ministers Office!" Before being engulfed in green flames.

Moments later, the aging minister appeared in the marble office of the Muggle Prime minister.

"Hello Abigail," Came the voice of Winston Churchill the Prime Minister of the UK.

Winston and Abigail had reached first name terms, as because of the two wars being waged the two actually had common meetings about the status of each of their given worlds, and so Winston knew more than any muggle in the world about the Wizarding World.

"Has anything happened?" Winston asked his attitude turing at once to seriousness.

"Nothing too close to home, Bulgaria is on the verge of surrendering and the foothold Grindelwald had in the UK has been ransacked."

"Thank the heavens for that," Winston mumbled.

"Indeed, it is a breath of relief for all of us," Abigail said sitting in the chair opposite the Prime Ministers desk and summoning a tray of cookies and a tea pot with two small glasses.

"While you're here Abigail I wanted to ask you something... is there by chance a splinter group of Wizards fighting against Hitler?" Winston asked before taking a sip of his glass of tea.

"Not one that is connected to the Ministry of Magic, why, what has happened!?" Abigail asked, apprehension returning to her voice!

"No it's not a bad thing, but you see only two days ago our forces managed to break through the line and make it to France, but when our special forces began their entrance to the main building in France they found the building of command had been ransacked and every commanding officer had been killed leaving the German defences in disarray!" Winston explained. "It made the attack so much easier and saved so many men, however the odd thing is that one surviving german soldier was taken into custody as a Prisoner of war... and his statement suggests the attackers, at least some of them were wizards and witches."

Abigails heart skipped a beat and wanted to interject, but her friend seemed as though he wasn't finished.

"All we know about the group is that they were stealthy, and while no one else knows this except me they, or at least some of them have magic!" Winston said, "As well as this being their symbol."

Abigail looked down at a sheet of paper that her friend had given her.

It was a picture of what looked like the inside of a military base, with something painted blue on the wall, a familiar star with a sword going through it.

"This is... interesting to say the least... the same symbol has been popping up all over the Wizarding World as well." Abigail stated with a look of apprehension.

"Well it looks like we have a wild card in the mix of battles," Winston said with a light chuckle.

"From the shadows they serve the light... I'm not going to be chasing after them that's sure sure." Abigail said taking a bite from one of her cookies.

"But I do have one curiosity about them..." Winston began, "Is it possible they've been around longer than this."

"If they are this organized... who knows how old this group is!"

**A/N - yes I know it was probably monotonous, and I don't blame whoever is reading this if I get a bad score, but these last two weeks have been quite hectic for me and this was thrown together in 3 hours that I had in spare time**

**either way **

**Buzz Buzz**


	11. Entry 11 - Apple of Avarice

Entry # 12

The Apple of Avarice

The dark arts were a truth, and the true Dark Lord had summoned me, as if intent on testing my devotion or skill. at the time I was unsure what the test was, only that I was being tested.

I kneeled before him in his throne room, awaiting instructions. gazing around only briefly to get a feel for my environment. dark room, dimly lit torches and the like... a person of darknessess true home.

"Bella, I'm going to need more than just raw dueling skills if we are to successfully take down the Ministry," The Dark Lord was saying.

"My lord, what are you suggesting," I had asked with great confusion.

"I am saying, that you must show more than skill to be my second, you must be cunning, intelligent, able to outhink your opponents. and So I'm going to ask you to eliminate your next target without confrontation!" The Dark Lord said rising to his feet. "I expect to hear of the death of the Auror Marcy Shade within 3 days, without anything concrete linking it to us!"

As much as I would hate to admit, this was easier said than done. Marcy Shade was a very skilled auror. duelling her would actually have been a slight workout and she was certainly no fool either.

I had to think this one through, or risk failing my master.

The first thought that came to mind was a poison. Fortunately I knew of a perfect poison, it was supposedly tasteless, and used in medieval times by assassins to kill kings at diplomatic feasts to sew chaos.

It would be the perfect killer, with the cause of death resembling simple allergies.

I had the potion made in less that a half hour, the simplicity of it was almost laughable, but now I had to discover how to administer it to my victim.

There was no signs of this woman attending pubs for drinks so that was out, and I couldn't find a way to get it into any of her home food without detection.

3 days of searching for a way past, and then suddenly, the plan began to unfold in my mind.

Marcy seemed to have a fondness for this particular apple tree, about 50 kilometeres away from the outskirts of London, no one would have found the secluded spot out in that secluded field.

I discovered it was once every two days she went to this tree, Never will I know why, but it didn't matter, if it was a loved ones burial site then she would be happy to know she would die above them.

The Sixth day of my seven day timeline and I had prepared the tree, dotting every one of the dozen or so apples with the tasteless poison. And then in the shadows I waited a disillusionment spell.

My target, a woman in her thirties apparated in at the strike of sunrise with a look of happiness mixed with uneasy anticipation gracing her beautiful features.

Short black hair with dark brown eyes, perfectly red lipstick and a skin tone perfectly white.

My hand drew to my wand, instinct telling me to just kill the woman, it would be so much simple, yet I simplly had to wait for her to take the apple, after all there couldn't be any trace it was directly a murder.

10 minutes passed with the stupid girl just... reminiscing about whatever feeble mudblood thing she could reminisce about until finally she reached up to take an apple, and without even realizing she was biting into her death, took one large bite.

The effects were next to instant, the woman began chocking until at last she collapsed. dead.

It had been so simple after that, simply cleaning the remaining apples of their poison with a simple wave of the wand and then it was all done.

I apparated away hoping to belay the good news to Master.

A day later and I finally got to report the death to My master.

kneeling in his throne room I stated with a smile, Marcy Shade is dead, the poison used will lead the fools to believe it was an alergic reaction to something from outside the city and not a trace leading to even magic let alone the Death Eaters will be found.

Then to my utter shock I began to feel utter pain as I collapsed, being on the recieving end of a cruciartus curse sent at me by my master, the Dark Lord.

"You fool!" He had yelled at me throwing a clipping from the newspaper at me while lifting the curse.

Skimming through it I saw that the story explained how the death of Marcy Shade had been stopped, thanks to the swift arrival of her husbend, Who thankfully turned out to be a Mediwizard.

"You failed Bellatrix, in all your haste you failed to achieve your final goal."

"NO, master please!" I said beginning to fear another curse. "I can do better, just give me a bit more time!"

"I think not Bellatrix, you failed your test, leave my sight now and think hard one what you failed to do, either return with the lesson learned or don't return at all!" My lord had hissed at me.

"Yes my lord, of course!" I said and in a fear that was very much out of my character ran from the throne room.

I indeed had lots of contemplation to do, how would such missions end better next time... of course that old oaf Dumbledore would say something along the lines of how love is what saved them... but that's just rubbish... right?

**A/N -I know it's probably crappy but this time I had so much going on this one was once again quite rushed.**

**As captain of the Wasps I had to write something based on Snow White, I think it was clear with the apple being poisoned, but I also based Bellas target on the appearance of the actual Snow White if some of you might have forgotten, Hair black like ebony, lips as red as a rose and skin as white as snow.**

**so anyway if we make it to the finals then great, but if not than Ashbringer36 is here saying farewell, and thanks to anyone who has been with me for this duration of this long ride.**

**So for the first time in this series of one shots I say **

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out **


End file.
